Sophia Jones/Abilities
Strengths *'Telekinesis -' The first ability that Sophia realizes that she possesses. When she and her mother are attacked by demons, she throws out her hand only to push the demons back and ripping off part of the wall at the sheer strength of her projection. This is one of the abilities that take her longer to get a handle on. Once when trying to simply make a glass move in a diner, she causes not just the glass but all of the windows of the diner to blow. The strength of this ability only grows the more she uses it. It is strongest when Sophia is in a state of mental or emotional distress. *'Pyrokinesis -' Her most volitile ability, Sophia did not discover she had this ability until months after the first demon attacks when she was once again confronted. Instead of send her attacker flying back as she intended they are set alight and burnt quickly. It is also the ability that Sophia has the least control over. Sometimes she will wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare only to find the room on fire. Thankfully as a side effect of this ability, Sophia is fireproof and so she cannot hurt herself. When she gets incredibly upset or mad the things in her vicinity burst into flames whether she wants them to or not. She is also much better at starting fires than she is at putting them out. *'Mental Abilities -' The ability that Sophia is most thankful for as it allows her to block (most) spirits from her. It also allows her to be immune to any mental attacks Mammon or anyone else throws at her. The only time she is vulnerable to these attacks is when she is asleep. She can also use these abilities to put a thought or suggestion into someone’s mind, though she doesn’t like using this aspect of the ability very much she does us it occasionally when she has no other option. *'Enhanced Immunity' - As a general rule, the more powerful the demon, the more resistant they are to harm and common anti-demon methods such as salt and holy water. High ranking demons like Alastair are immune to the Killing Touch of normal angels and both he and Abaddon are immune to the killing effects of the Demon-killing knife though it causes them pain. Sophia has shown a high tolerance for pain and faster than average healing times, recovering mostly from bullet and knife wounds in just a few days. *'Tactile Exorcism - '''Unlike the ability Abaddon and (possibly) Lilith show in which they can cast out demons and send them to hell, Sophia's ability is different in which she must actually be touching a demon in order to exorcise them. The act causes herself damage as it weakens her and leaves her feeling ill. Exorcising more than three demons at a time has been known to cause her to pass out for up to four days. Weaknesses *'Devil's Trap' - A Devil's Trap will hold a demon in place and prevent its escape. Despite not being a true demon Sophia has been shown to be trapped by the markings. Unlike demons however, Sophia is able to affect the trap and as such when she is trapped it is best for the one trapping her to either keep her unable to move or make the trap impervious to her initial attempts at breaking the trap. At one time Sophia was tricked into the trap before being heavily sedated, leaving her able to talk but unable to move. *Salt - While salt on her skin does not effect her in the way that it does with normal demons, if an open wound or her blood comes into contact with it the wound will start to smoke and burn. Food with high levels of salt also cause her to feel ill but will not hinder her to the point where she can not defend herself. *Holy Fire - Being doused in Holy Fire causes a reaction similar to acid on Sophia. It will not kill her but will leave her horribly burnt for weeks before she is able to move around and months before it heals completely. *Hellhounds - While they are normally docile enough around Sophia unless specifically set on her, they are able to overpower and kill her. *'Leviathans' - As monsters that predate the existence of angels, Leviathans have been shown to be capable of overpowering and killing even Seraphim. As such ,Sophia is no match for Leviathans and can be easily killed by them. Furthermore, Leviathans view demon kind to be a "mutation" and in one instance, called demons to be "unimpressive", displaying a collective sense of hostility towards demons. *Physical Damage - While able to take more of a beating than the average human, fatal blows are still able to kill Sophia. A shot to any major organ or artery will impact her in the way in would any other human. *'Ruby's Knife' - The knife will not harm her in the way it would the average demon but being stabbed with it does leave her almost defenceless and weak. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe is a weapon capable of reaping almost anything, Sophia included. *'Demon Bomb' - The Word of God tablet possessed a spell able to banish and kill demons. The spell does not kill Sophia but it does gravely injure her and leaves her unconcious for long periods of time, virtually leaving her defenceless to attacks. *'The First Blade -''' The First Blade, combined with power from the Mark of Cain, is capable of killing almost anything, Sophia included.